Teenotalia
by idioticwrites
Summary: High school is all about drama, gossip, homework, panties, relationships, texting, and friends. To take care of all that stuff plus hormones sucks. Being a teen is hard! Even to your fav Hetalia characters. So read about Hetalia characters going through realistic teenage lives in Teenotalia! (Warning: some amount of vulgarity and teen situations, some nyo! characters)
1. Prologue- Childhood Lovers

**Description: High school is all about drama, gossip, homework, panties, relationships, texting, and friends. To take care of all that stuff plus hormones sucks. Being a teen is hard! Even to your fav Hetalia characters. So read about Hetalia characters going through realistic teenage lives in Teenotalia!**

**Genres: **  
**-Drama**  
**-Romance**  
**-Friendship **  
**-Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: **  
**T **  
**(For some amount of vulgarity and teen situations, including violence)**

**Warning: **  
**-Fluff**  
**-Sad/happy moments**  
**-Depression (Including suicidal thoughts, cutting, etc) **  
**-Massive amounts of drama **  
**-Teen moments **  
**-Relationships**  
**-Some violence **  
**-Realistic situations**

**Pairing types: **  
**-Hetero**  
**-Some yaoi**  
**-Some crack**

**Disclaimer: **  
**Hetalia and Nyotalia is no mine!**

**Author's note: **  
**This fanfic has been written for the third and hopefully the last time! I wanted to add more characters/pairings and make the story more realistic! I'm sorry if you liked the other one better but I think you'll love this one! X3**

* * *

**Prologue-Childhood Lovers **

Felicia watched as more moving vans parked into the new driveway. She was a little five-year old just trying to adventure her way through life. Everything was just a journey waiting to be discovered to her, there was a whole other world waiting to be found and this was it.

America.

She thought Italy was the only place to live, but apparently according to her smarter and meaner sister Lovina, there's things called countries and there's too many to count. But Feli still wanted to try finding and adventuring them.

The sound of Romeo's crying got her out of her day dream, Vina was probably twisting his arm or something because she was mad. She got off the windowsill, he socked feet hitting the shiny wooden floors with a plop as she started to the living room.

* * *

Once again she crashed to the ground biting her lip because of how much her butt hurt now. Felicia was going to spend all day on these monkey bars until she climbed all the way across them like Lovi did. She looked at her red blistery hands with tearful eyes, it really stung and burned.

"You'll never make it Feli!" Lovina spoke sitting at the top of the monkey bars, "Just give up or your hands will start to bleed!"

"No!" Felicia pouted, "I want to climb the monkey's bars! I want to be where you are!" Even though they were twins, Vina always seemed like the older one. (Well she was born five minutes before her)

"Whatever." She jumped down from her spot, "I'm not going to sit up there and wait for you to climb up!" She ran over to the slide a little ways away.

Felicia looked up at the metal bars flustered; was she ever going to make it up there? She got back up dusting off her skirt of woodchucks and sliding her pained hands down the pole for friction. She climbed up the latter, making her way toward the outward bars. When she finally made it she took a deep breath, shaking her hands out and then putting all her focus on the bar in front of her. She stared at it for awhile before jumping and-

Totally missing it.

She fell back to the wood chips, doing a belly flop in a sea of splinters.

"Darn it!" She whined, maybe her sister was right, she would never make it.

"H-hey," A voice said from behind her, "Are you o-okay?"

She looked over to see a taller boy with blonde hair blue eyes. He looked kind of scary but once you looked into his blue orbs he didn't seem all that bad.

"Huh? Oh yeah si." The boy helped her up, "Who are you?"

"Uh I-I'm Ludwig." He said shyly.

Felicia smiled cheerfully, "My name is Feliciana Veneziana Vargas! You can call me Felicia though~!" She took out her hand to shake.

He slowly stoke out his as well, but once their skin met she immediately pulled away as she flinched.

"Ow my hand!" She forgot she still had blisters.

"Oh sorry." He said nervously.

"Huh? Oh that's okay, maybe I shouldn't climb the monkey's bars..."

The monkey's bars? It's not they actually belong to a monkey.

"I-I think you were doing pretty good..." She noticed that he had a slight German accent, "You just need to try harder."

"But I am trying! I'm trying my hardest hard!"

"Well maybe you just need some help..."

She gasped excitedly, "You can help me?!"

"Um well..." Her amber eyes were glowing at him, he couldn't say no, "I guess..."

The next thing her knew, Felicia was standing on Ludwig's shoulders.

"Okay don't let go!" She yelled down to him.

"I won't, now grab the first bar!" He looked up at her.

"Hey! Don't be looking up my skirt!"

"Oh s-sorry." He blushed furiously.

"Shut your eyes!"

"O-okay!" He squeezed his eyes shut still looking up.

"...I got the first bar!"

"Great keep going!" He slowly took a step forward.

"... I got the second one!" She sounded ecstatic.

"Ja ja keep going!" He smiled slightly continuing.

"Wah! Ludwig I'm slipping!"

"Just grab the next bar!"

"No I'm slipping of y- whoa!" She fell off his shoulders making him fall back.

He flipped over so he was on his stomach, "Are you-" He opened his eyes to he was on top of Felicia, "Okay..." He was blushing again.

They were just staring into each other's eyes. Her's were beautiful honey amber his were moon blue.

"... S-si I'm fine..." She blushed a slight pink, Ludwig was heavy though.

"I-I-I-" Ludwig didn't know what to say, his mind was totally blurred and his heart was beating really fast.

Then he was back, realizing the situation at hand and got off her running away as fast as his little six-year old legs could take him.

"...Okay... Bye..." She was sitting up and waved slightly.

Why did he get so nervous? It's not like it was a big deal. But why was her heart beating so quickly?

"VENEZIA!"

* * *

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" Felicia glomped him from behind.

"F-Felicia!" He jumped and blushed at the same time, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Aw sorry Luddy~!" She let go as his blush deepened at his new nickname, "Hey we're still friends right?"

"F-friends?" He didn't know Felicia thought of him that way. In fact, he didn't think he had friends...

Back when he lived in Germany, Ludwig was taught that he shouldn't trust random strangers, especially not the happy chipper ones. But Felicia was just that... So did that mean he had to throw her into a German suplex like his father told him to?

"Hold on I-I'll be right back.." He walked over to his older brother that was busy joking around with some other kids, "Hey bruder, vatti said to hurt joyful strangers right?"

"Hmm?" Gilbert turned to his little brother looking confused, "Luds you met up with a pedophile?"

"Nien, that girl over there," He pointed at Felicia who waved obliviously, "She's chipper." He wanted to add so much more to that but Gil would tease him.

He burst out laughing, "You really want to hurt a little girl?! Geez sometimes you can be stupid Luds, it's obvious that chick likes you!" He ruffled his hair.

"Likes m-me?" He new it would make him sound stupider but he was curious, "What does that mean?"

"Just go hold her hand and sweet talk her!" He waved him off.

_'H-hold her h-hand?!' _His heart skipped a beat at this thought, he then imagined him and Felicia holding hands while frolicking though flowers. Was that how it worked?

He ran back over to her grasping her hand, "Come on!" L-let's go for a walk." He began dragging her along.

Felicia was confused but for some reason the feeling of Ludwig's hand touching her's- still kind of blistered- made her feel... Light... Light as a feather.

She giggled, "Okay Luddy~!"

* * *

Books were pilled everywhere including dictionaries and marriage advice books in the study of the Vargas family house.

The four-year old Romeo strolled in casually sipping his fruit punch juice box. He was chill for a toddler, dodging books being thrown down from the shelf Felicia was standing on.

"Ciao Feli." He said calmly, "What are you doing eh?" He kicked around a couple of magazines.

"Oh!" The older one finally noticed him, "Hey fratello~! I'm looking for uh something...?"

"Something huh? Well I can sort of see that." He opened a book about coping with divorce, "What do these letters even mean anyway?" He's four.

"I don't know..." She's five.

"What the hell are you two idiotas doing?!" Roma walked in looking pissy as usual.

"Feli is looking at words." He picked out another book, skimming through it and throwing it behind him.

"Looking at words?" She raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing Feli?"

"I need to find out what it means to like someone!" She threw another book off the shelf almost hitting her sister's head.

"Hey watch it!" She yelled up, "You almost hit me dumby! Why do you need to know about that?!"

"Because Luddy keeps holding my hand and-"

"Wait wait who's _Luddy_?"

"He's my friend!"

"He?" She gritted her teeth, "I'm going to kill that bastard! He's probably just your _friend _so he can see your undies!"

"Ew undies are gross!" Romeo stuck out his tongue disgusted. Again, he's four.

"No! Whenever he helps me on the monkey's bars I tell him not to look up my skirt! And when I trip and fall he always helps me up! And and he-"

"Feli shut up! It's annoying!"

"Wow it sounds like this guy really likes you! And you like him!" Romeo spoke, "You're in- what's it called?... Luh vvv?"

"It's love you dumb ass."

"Hey! Mama told you not to call me that!"

"Love?" Felicia touched her chest where her heart was, "Love... What do people do when they're in love?"

"I don't know..." He picked out another book, "This says love on it I think."

Lovina took it from him, "How to make girls like love you? That's stupido!" She threw the book at his head.

"Ow!" He pouted, "This book could be useful in the future for me!"

"Hey! Hey! I see one! I see one!" Feli climbed to the top shelf.

"Hey Feli lemme help you!" Romeo climbed up.

"Get down! It's dangerous!" Lovina climbed up too.

Soon they found the whole shelf falling, they all screamed "WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" As it fell.

Now a big pile of books messed the room. Felicia held the book out, "I got it!"

* * *

Ludwig walked over to the little girl sitting under the tree, she was reading- or at least trying to read- a book.

"What are you doing Felicia?" He asked feeling curious.

"Oh hi Luddy." She didn't look up, "I'm reading a book about love cause I think we have it for each other."

"WHAT?!" His heart was facing feeling his blush might make him explode.

She looked up finally, "We'll have out first D.A.T.E tonight after school in the forest okay!" She gave him a hug and then tapped his nose with a single finger, "Don't be late~!" She giggled and skipped back to class as the bell rang.

Ludwig twitched as his eyes were wide and his heart pounded. Felicia _loved _him? He _loved _her?!

What the heck is love?!

* * *

Okay so she said to meet in the forest right? Wait why the forest? Don't couples go to fancy restaurants when they go on dates? Ludwig was just really confused about this certain topic. He was really smart though, so he was determined to figure this out.

After wandering for a couple more minutes, he finally found little Felicia scrunched up against a tree crying, he quickly ran up to her wondering what was wrong with her. For some reason it really bothered him that she was sad.

"F-Felicia, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Was he worried?

"N-no..." She lifted her head, red puffy eyes and pouty face, "I thought this dat was going to be perfect but... I don't even know how to have one!" He began to bawl.

Aw Scheiße what the heck was he supposed to say? Whenever he cried- which was rare- his father slapped him and told him to man up. But Felicia was a girl and according to his mutti it's not nice to hit women. So he had to comfort her? How? Well Ludwig wasn't very good with words but he would try...

"Hey listen Felicia," He started, "It's not important okay? This date doesn't really make any sense to either of us so we shouldn't have one."

"B-but I wanted t-to!"

"Well w-we could do other things, we could have fun like we have been!" They had known each other for a couple months now just being friends.

"Do you... Like like me Ludwig?"

What kind of question was that?! Sometimes she didn't make sense to him, but why was his heart about to pound out of his chest? That question... Did he like her like that? Did he... Love her?

His blush returned and he adverted his eyes, " Look I'm not sure but... Whenever I'm with you I just feel like... My heart might explode a-and you make my face go really red... S-so I guess that means... Yes."

She smiled brightly seeing past the tears, "You do?... Well I like you too!"

She hugged him tightly and he frustratingly hugged back.

"S-so..." He pulled away to face her, "What do people do when they like each other?"

"Well the book said that they K.I.S.S."

"K-kiss?!" His face flushed totally red, there's no way it could become any deeper.

"Yeah! Here close your eyes!"

"H-huh?" He closed his eyes wondering what she was going to do, "Okay."

"No peeking!"

"I'm not."

"Okay."

He could hear as she came closer and closer until she finally stopped right in front of him. His hands were shaking; he was so nervous until she took them into her's, her warm hands. Then she slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips into his.

She K-I-S-S-E-D him.

* * *

Days later Ludwig was getting into the car to go to the store with his family. Him and Gilbert sat in the back seat of course.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gilbert burst out laughing, "I can't believe it! Mien little bruder has a frau!"

He blushed, "She's not my frau bruder!..."

"Oh boy soon enough you'll be a pimp just like me!" (He didn't even know what a pimp was even though he was seven)

"I don't want to be like you..." Ludwig scowled.

"Shut up back there!" Their father screamed as he continued to drive angrily, pathetic drivers going over the speed limit!

Then out of nowhere-

CRASH!

* * *

"HA! HA! YES!" Lovina yelped with joy.

"Okay." Romeo said carelessly.

Felicia was at a loss for words.

Moving? Back to Italy? But what about...

Luddy?

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

* * *

Felicia ran into the ER and into hospital room 121. She barged into the room to see Ludwig asleep on the bed along with Gilbert who was sleeping in the bed over. Their parents looked at her worriedly with minor injuries.

"Ludwig is unconscious right now but he can probably hear."

The rest of the Vargas' came panting as one of the nurses screamed only one at a time. Felicia was first.

Her eyes were filled with tears as her hands trembled as she walked over to Ludwig's bed. Could this day get any worse?

"H-hi Luddy... Um I know you can't speak back b-but I need to tell you something..." She sniffed feeling absolutely terrible, "I-I'm going to move back t-to Italy."

He was totally motionless, not being able to say anything.

She burst into tears, she knew it wasn't his fault that they go into a car accident but it made her feel so upset that she couldn't hear his voice.

"Huh?" Gilbert woke up rubbing his eyes, he wasn't as bad as Luds, "What happened? Wait..." His voice sounded different, like it was really cackley now, "What the heck?! I sound... AWESOME! Kesesese~! Holy Scheiße is that how I laugh?! I'M SO COOOOOLLLLLL!"

She didn't pay attention to him really. She got up on the bed and took his hand into hers again, holding it tightly giving it a slight squeeze, "I-I'm just glad you're okay!" She wiped some of her tears away.

The doctor came in looking somewhat grim, "The good news is, they're both alive. Bad news is, Gilbert's voice box got damaged-"

"SWEET!" He said that like it was a good thing.

The doctor roller his eyes and continues, "When Ludwig wakes up he'll be fine but... He'll have amnesia."

"W-what's anesia?" She asked.

"It's when you can't remember what happened to you."

Felicia's eyes streamed tears as they widened, she couldn't breath because her chest was so tight and she was panting hard. She felt like she might throw up or explode. This couldn't be happening.

"S-so he won't remember m-me?"

"No."

She had stayed at his bedside all night until it was time for her to say her final goodbye.

"H-hey maybe we'll see each other again right?" She hiccuped, "We'll meet again, I know we will!"

She gave him a quick chaste kiss on both his cheeks finally letting go of his pale hand and left the room.

He flinched as the door closed but he was gone in another second.

* * *

Felicia looked out the window. She was back to her old home, back in Italy again.

The moon was shining on the surface of the ocean that softly swished back and forth. It's smooth salty waves calming like a mother's lullaby, comforting. The sea wind blew gently, giving a nice cool touch to her skin. She closed her eyes feeling relaxed being able to breath again. The breeze came through the open window blowing through her wavy red-brown hair. The current was just right tonight, the only problem was what happened days ago.

She slowly opened her eyelids looking up at the night's sky filled with shining lights. She saw a shooting star fall from the heavens. She looked up at it almost pleading.

"I hope I will see him again."

She didn't wish, she hoped. Because that's all she could do.

All she could do was hope that she'd see her love again.

* * *

**Yeah just some sweet fluffy child love~! Iz cute no? Lemme know what u think in the comments plez! X3**


	2. The Now pt1

**I KNOW! I KNOW! IT'S BEEN FOREVER! BUT WHEN YOU WANT TO PERFECT SOMETHING IT TAKE AWHILE! DX **

**Btw I'm starting to use POVS now... And since there's a lot of characters... Get ready for a shitload of reading... Sorry... ^^;**

* * *

Felicia;16:

He doesn't know it, but we've actually been best friends since childhood. I can't tell him that though because it would make him feel bad. He would feel guilty for leaving me behind and forgetting everything we had. But technically I left him...

I moved to Italy and never got to remind him about everything when he got amnesia; Maybe if I would've stayed... We could've patched things up...

Though I went back to America when I was ten because my grandfather- who still lives in the US- got really sick and my family needed to take care of him. But sadly my parents only had enough for two tickets, so me and my sister Roma moved into our grandparent's home.

Then my fate changed forever.

I was invited to a fancy academy high school under an artistic scholarship. I was so amazed, nanno even cried! Good thing my sorella was invited too- well actually she just did a dance audition to get into the school, still considered invite right? Then we found out my brother Romeo was going to move in and everything was happy!

And to make it even better, he was there too! :3

Crap how long did I sleep in?! Shoot I'm going to be late! D:

* * *

Ludwig;17;

Sometimes I have this... Weird dream... It's a little girl I think, but her face is really blurred. All I can see is her warm smile...

I shouldn't think too much of it though, I have other things to worry about. Like schoolwork, internships, scholarships, and of course...

My idiot brother.

When I found out that I was accepted to this academy, I knew I was screwed. My older bruder is one year ahead of me and is a total dummkopf that unfortunately has the same last name as me. I dreaded the whole idea of getting into this school- under mechanics scholarship- and having to see Gilbert in the halls with his two perverted dumb ass friends.

But that all changed when I saw her.

Ah but that's another story I shouldn't tell right now, I'm too busy anyway!

Right now I'm waiting for her once again in the main hall alongside my other good friend Kiku. How he was keeping patient, I don't know.

* * *

Kiku;16:

Patience is a virtue.

That's what my late mother used to say when I had my fits as a child. She said a lot inspirational quotes and I never knew why. But years later, I finally understood. But she was long gone.

My Otto-san and I lived in Japan for the longest time alone, struggling. My father kept becoming unemployed and I was taking more days off then I should. I felt like there was no one I could talk to after Okaa-san's death, so I isolated myself.

Seasons came and gone, everyday I would lock myself up in my room after school or just call in sick. I hated people, they were all so ignorant and rude; no one cared about each other. No one cared that I was suffering and that my mother was dead.

"Sore wakako noda." My father had started saying.

I was jealous of him because he found happiness before I did. He met another woman over the internet and they started dating. It's not like I couldn't hate him though, I was actually proud of him for moving on faster than me. All those nights he would cry just made me feel worse. So now that it was over things started to get better. But I was still unable to recover as he did.

All those moment and smile were gone now. Long gone.

Then there was that fateful morning. The day I received invite for an academy in America.

Before I could even blink the whole world changed. We moved to the US, my father married his girlfriend, I got new step siblings, and then I was going straight to school. It was all too fast for me at a pace that could throw my back out if it was a run.

My step sister, Yan, supported me and started telling me to communicate with people rather than myself. Pretty soon I met Ludwig-san and later Felicia-chan, I made friends and we started a club. I had hopes that this was it and that I was going to love life again. But it turns out that things take time. During breaks I would hibernate in the library and read manga or play my PSP. I thought that this could be my only happy place until someone broke me out.

_"Hey..." I looked up to see a girl with olive green eyes and messy long brown hair, "You should go out more..." _

_"W-what?" _

_"You need to get out more..." She sat by me being extremely calm and layed back, "You sit here everyday... It's not good for you... Go outside." _

_Well now that I compared our skin colors, her's was more tan than mine. But why was she telling me this? Why did she seem... Worried for me? We didn't even know each other. _

_"Come out with me." She took my hand and dragged me to the outside world. _

_The sun's rays took hold of me and I was enchanted by the smell of sweet flowers and grass. Birds flying through the air made calming chirps as the slight breeze added to my feeling of relaxation. I was the white rabbit freed from my trap cage all because of a precious feline I call my friend and Helen-san. _

_Now I wasn't in my world of bitterness. I was in a life in which I decided to live. _

_Because a thousand steps begins with a single one. _

The newspaper trio was meeting for first period home room today.

"Felicia-chan must have slept in."

"No shit." Ludwig-san seemed mad as usual.

* * *

Helen;17:

A cat moves with such agility and grace. It has a keen eye for the enemy and will pounce immediately and attack with it's razor claws if threatened. Its tongue is rough but not dry and its teeth are that of a vampire almost. I have adorn the cats' anatomy ever since childhood.

When my mother and I lived in Greece there were many strays. I said when I grew up I'd own a kitty orphanage and take in all those homeless kittens. My mother would chuckle and call me "Mikro Gataki". I miss those days, they were so peaceful but not stress free.

My father left my mother when they found our she was pregnant with me. He completely disappeared off the face of the Earth and for that, I hate him. She was all alone to deal with me for the rest of her life. I can;'t say that I lived happily ever after because she has her breakdowns and I have mine.

I used to be an insomniac because I was afraid my mother might have a mental fit in the night and I needed to protect her. I was the only thing that could keep her safe were my thoughts then. I owe her a debt for keeping me when she could've aborted me and maybe lived a better life. But soon that all changed.

She wanted to move to America for my grandpa's sake since he was sick and my younger cousins were the only one's taking care of him. So we left out small Greek home and fled to the Americas. I started junior high and met a guy who I dated until the end of my last year. Sadik was too possessive and controlling, for I am a cat and cats are free. Plus he was wild and as a domestic sort of cat I prefer to chill. We started fighting- well actually he just kept calling me a bitch.

I could care less. Cats are careless. I am careless.

Then my mom registered me for some fancy high school border academy because apparently I'm smart. I was kind of annoyed though cause my ex was attending too. Jeez I didn't need drama then, I was leaving my mother. Which was enough panic for me.

_"Be free Helen." _That's the last thing she said before I went off for freshman year.

Fortunately, I survived with cat- like reflexes. I strayed for the predator prey situations, started napping more, and going outside to lay in the grass. I loved the idea of being a cat they were so majestic; the smaller lion per say.

And as another year went by I saw a new cat. A scared cat that was afraid of the world. Now it was time to make my move.

_"Hey..." _I stared out like that, nothing more.

Kiku thanks me all the time for "saving him" but I really didn't do anything. I just wanted someone to come outside with me.

* * *

Sadik;18:

I'll make my story simple and sweet.

I used to live in Turkey with no family. Dad was killed and mom went into prostitution I think. I had a little brother and we used to rob together because were poor as fuck. Then one night a store owner shot him in the head and he died. That's one reason why I hate supermarkets.

I was later marked as juvenile delinquent and they shipped me to America for God knows what.

Met a Greek girl in junior high, dated her for a couple years, she dumped me in the last year. What a bitch. I hate her now but for some reason my pathetic heart tells me otherwise.

But I guess I got that Ukrainian girl Sofia to hang around. She's cute. But I feel bad for her cause she gets sexually harassed. I don't look at her chest much, her eyes are much prettier.

So right now I'm in my own little love triangle. I'm still in love with Helen but I get this "feeling" around Sofia. I know someday I'm just going to have to either face the facts about Helen and give up on it all, or I could just tell Sofia that she's not the one. But you know what? Sofia says she would be happy for me no matter what I choose to do.

She's an idiot for caring about me.

Like I said, short and brief. I hate writing.

* * *

Sofia;18:

Ukraine was peaceful.

Russia was tough.

Belarus was crazy.

But then America was just...

Simple.

It's so easy to live here! There's barely any snow, there's much more freedom, and the food's really tasty!

Too tasty...

All the extra weight gain I received didn't go to my thighs or my hips. It went straight to my chest.

I like to blame McDonald's for everything but I know it's my own fault for fattening up on burgers. I tried dieting and the results of my weight were pretty fair but my breasts refused to change. I hate them so much. They make gym class difficult and hallways harder. **(Don't think wrong! XD) **

All the guys in my classes are total pervs! They make fun of me too though which make the nights and falling asleep rough.

But then I met a boy who could actually look me in the eyes.

_"No woman should be treated like dirt." _That's what Sadik said to me, _"Eyes are really what bring out a person's looks."  
_

I admired him for that. He didn't care that my boobs were huge and that I was weird, he was my friend anyway.

Which is why I can't help but love him.

I know he's kind of in love with Helen even though they broke up, I probably would be like that too. But I'm not giving up! I've never given up ever! I haven't given up on my sister, haven't given up on my brother, and definitely haven't given up on myself!

The sad part is, I'm not sure when it's over.

* * *

Natasha;16:

Knives come in all shapes and sizes.

Fear comes in all forms.

I love knives.

But I hate my fear.

I have a phobia of closeness.

If someone hugs me or even touches me just a little bit, I freak out.

Like I want to stab them with my blades and see their blood splatter on the floor.

I only do those in my nightmares though, if I did it in real life someone would throw me in prison.

But it's technically self defense.

I don't want people. I want to be alone.

No one understands me, therefore no one should try. There's no way someone can look past my darkness because that's all I am.

Darkness.

Scary darkness.

* * *

Taska;15:

My mother always said I was a fantastic writer and that I should write a novel one day.

Though that last thing I wrote for her was a poem at her funeral.

Yeah she died of cancer when I was just going into high school.

She promised she's see me off the first day but she didn't make it.

_I was so worried about the apartment that day. The bill was rising and I barely had enough cash to feed myself. Then there was a bunch of school fees to take care of and uniform payment and- _

_Oof! _

_I accidentally ran into him and knocked his glasses off his face. _

_"Oh my gosh! I'm so so-" I found myself staring into his blue green eyes. _

_"No no it's okay." I blushed, giving him back his glasses, "The question is, are you all right?" _

_"I-I'm fine!" I blurted out embarrassed, "I wasn't paying attention I'm sorry!" _

_He chuckled slightly, "You don't need to apologize so much you know, you didn't do anything wrong." I kind of got used to it and I practically said it all the time, "So may ask your name miss?" _

_"Uh T-Taska! Galante!" My face was flushed due to his kindness._

_"You have a nice name Taska." His smile was gorgeous, "I'm Eduard Von Bock, pleased to meet you." _

_I cracked a small shy smile as we shook hands, he was a really nice guy that I would soon hate myself for admiring._

_Surprisingly I started making a lot of friends after that, some though my dorm mate buddy Michelle, others from home room, and of course Choral club, which for some reason Eduard invited me to. _

_"Huh? I thought you would've been in the tech club for sure!" I laughed slightly. _

_"I was. But then I decided to try something... New." He gave me a flyer, "Can't wait to hear your voice Taska!" _

_It's like he could see right through me, like he could see past the redness of my nervous face and see everything that I was. Hopefully he doesn't see too far in, in fact I hope no one does. I don't want anyone to know of my dark side. _

Now I'm heading to the mail room to see if I got a letter from my father. I open up the yellow envelope and start to read that sentence he always starts with.

_'Just a little long til I'm out sweetie!'_

* * *

Eduard;17:

My worst fear is fire.

Why you might ask?

Well when you're a little kid living in a small village in Estonia filled with pyro maniacs that kind of explains a lot.

They say, _"Oh it was an accident really." _

But I still can't get over that fact that my house was lit on fire and that I barely escaped with my life. My parents... They weren't so lucky.

I don't think about it much anymore because dwelling on your past isn't healthy. Plus I have a present to take care of and a future to look forward to. And it's not like my life became worse. I moved into my best friend's grandparents' house with him and got invited to the best high school in America. So I don't complain much.

I have a variety of friends too, although there is one that I just can't explain...

_It was beginning of softmore year and I was just heading to calculus when a tiny girl and I bumped into each other. My glasses kind of slipped off so I couldn't see her very well, but her red blush was visible. _

_"I'm so so-" She kind of sounded speechless; did I do something? _

_"It's fine." I put my spectacles on, finally being able to see her. _

_Cute little pigtails and beautiful violet eyes. She was highly adorable. She continued to stutter apologies, she was incredibly shy as I could tell. I couldn't help but chuckle and ask for her name. _

_"T-Taska! Galante!" She sounded like she might have a heart attack._

_But a name like that definitely suits a pretty girl like her._

_"Eduard Von Bock." We shook hands and I saw a nervous smile peek out of her embarrassment._

_Then a little later when clubs started up, I invited her to Choral club. _

_"Weren't you going into tech club?" Her little laughter was cute and I wished then that I could hear her giggle. _

_"Well I decided to try something... New." Actually my friend Toris talked me into joining Choral club again. _

_I was glad that I stayed in the club though, because now I get to see her everyday and I'm able to hear her beautiful voice and laughter. Now if Ivan would stop bothering us..._

At the moment though I prefer to keep my "crush" a secret because I know she would get stressed out about it if I told her.

Ah Taska. So worrisome. So secretive. It always feels like you're hiding something in that little heart of yours.

Now I'm in the mail room picking up a new laptop cover I ordered, and then that's when I see her reading another note from someone unknown by me most likely. _  
_

"Hey Taska!"

She jumped and shoved the letter in her bag, "Oh hi Eduard!"

Taska, you're so shy and cute. :)

* * *

**Alright folks! That's all I can update for today! Sorry but I only got this far... ^^; but please stay tuned for our next episode- er I mean part! :D **


End file.
